Tailed
by ChocoAndCigs
Summary: I just relized... I suck at summarys. MxM; Matt's on his way back from the store, when a dark stranger tries to possibly rape on him... Mello's on the way! Gah, what's he gonna do when he finds his lover in the arms of another potential rapist? ;D
1. o1: Cruel Games

**o1: Cruel Games**

**[[Alrighty people! My first fanfic ever is up for reviewing! I don't really know where this idea came from, but one day I was on the computer and I suddenly stood up yelling, "Idea! Iddeeeaaa!!" And I ran to my notebook, which I always carry just in case I get an idea, and wrote down this idea for a MxM fanfiction. My little brother looked over at me dancing around with a notebook in my hands and goes, "I am so proud of you." and rolls his eyes. He's usually pretty understanding about my writing and yaoi- loving, but I could tell he rolled his eyes. xD Anyway, I put a lot of thought into the people who may read this, and that's why I get so nervous when posting... Please enjoy and review. ^^ And sorry this intro was so long.**

**Disclaimer: Dunt-own-eet! If I did Matt would have more time on- screen! K, thx bai!]]**

This wasn't the first time.

Already one thirty in the morning. Shit, where was he? Mello was supposed to be back by ten. But no. Always late...

I scooted a few more inches forward on the couch, getting a better look at the Halo game I was playing. The only sound in this whole damn apartment was the tap, tapping of my thumbs rapidly pressing against the X- box controller and the Halo melody replaying over and over.

I was expecting the door to click open any second. But it didn't. The pressure of goggles on my eyes kept me awake long enough to save and put the wireless controller back on top of the X- box. I hated having to wait for Mello. It was awful worrying every five minutes that passed me by. I'm not one to obsessively fret, but why does he tell me "I'll be back by ten" and than _not _be back by the time_ he _says? It would be simpler and way less upsetting for me if he'd just leave and not specify the time he'd be back.

I nabbed my old, crappy black- block of a MP3 player of off the glass coffee table, putting on my dark, comfy headphones that most people only see in libraries or schools. Turning the volume up to 20, which was the highest it could go, I rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. A long guitar solo erupted from the mini- speakers and before you could say "Mario- Kart" I was sleeping. Music full blast, still in the sitting position.

•••

_Snap! _One of the earphones that was still pulsing music pulled back and smacked against the left side of my head.

"What the fu--" I turned my head side to side and spotted a certain blonde strolling away from me into the kitchen like he didn't just do that.

"Prick!" I called out to him, "What was that for?" He rolled his eyes, reentering the room with a bar of milk- chocolate. "I'm trying to do you a favor, Matty. Turn it down or you're going to go completely deaf."

What a lie. He's never cared about the volume of my music before. As long as he couldn't hear it I could have it as loud as I'd like. He just wanted me to get pissed off. Or wake up. I'm not sure which yet. _Whatever. _I thought. I wasn't in the mood to play his twisted games. I turned the little device off and threw it to the floor. Then I proceeded to curl up into a ball on the dark brown, faded leather sofa.

"Yea, thanks for the 'favor'" I mocked, "Just let me sleep." The cushion nearest to my bare feet sunk down with Mello's weight. I didn't even open my eyes. I heard him pull off his tawny- colored combat boots and unzip his glossy leather vest, which fell to the floor with a thump. His leather- gloved hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me back so I was laying on my back.

"Mello..." I whined, "I'm going to sleep!" Ugh, snoozing was like heaven for me. I truly was lazy. So, knowing this, Mello would be a bitch and try to mess it up for me. Though it is hard to accomplish messing up being lazy, he seemed to win every time. Pissing me off to the breaking point was Mello's game... that he always seemed to win. He'd either A) bug me shitless or B) turn me on; than leave. Both pissed me off pretty bad, but point B was the most annoying. His leather- clad self crept up on me to sit on my crotch. Looks like he was playing for B today.

"Mells, I'm tired. Stop it!" I groaned then yelped as his hands worked their way up my black tee shirt that had the word "Gamer" written in white block letter, a little blue Pac- Man ghost sat underneath the word. One of his covered pinky fingers pressed down on a nipple. That evil fucktard! I could feel myself getting a hard on.

"So you're tired, hmm?" he purred, his voice sly, "I'll just have to ruin that. Sorry. I'm bored and I want you awake." With that, he started grinding into my nearing- painful erection. He was bored. Psshh... Yup, that usually caused stuff like this to happen to me. What a cruel world we live in, eh?

Mello lifted one of my favorite shirts off over my head, orange tinted goggles trying to drag up with the fabric. I still had them on from the night before and now the friction that they made on my skin stung. After Mello discarded my shirt on the floor I attempted to haul the goggles back onto my eyes. He grabbed my wrists, leather fingers wrapping around them.

"Keep them off." he practically barked the order, "I want to see your eyes."

I gulped and face my flush a pinkish- red color. Oh shit. He was seriously going to... I mean, the only time I really took off my goggles was when I was sleeping or showering. Besides that, Mello would only take them if he was seriously going to fuck me.

"Err... uhm..." I stuttered. It's not like we haven't had sex before. But still. It wasn't very common around this place. [insert eye roll here] Okay, maybe it was. Doesn't mean I couldn't be nervous about it. Mello laid his bare chest against my own, and trailed kisses up my neck, letting his tongue flicker out of his lips as each kiss was placed. I nearly moaned out in pleasure. This was so cheating! He knew that the tongue-to-neck thing was a weak point for me! I held back another moan by biting onto my bottom lip. Slowly I let out a ragged breath, careful not to any noise escape while doing so.

"What time did you get home?" I asked. He had to be exhausted right? I had stayed up until one thirty waiting for him, so I know he didn't get home until... well... later than that. He pauses and lifted his lips only about a centimeter from my heated flesh.

"Just a few minutes ago. I slept elsewhere if that's what you're wondering."

I straight up, nearly knocking Mello's blonde self off of the couch. He was now sitting on my hips again, but my back was completely off of the rough fabric of the sofa.

"What the--" he started.

"Why didn't you come back?" I asked, more than a little frustrated. I had tried to stay up late to be able to actually see him when he came home. And I waited for nothing?

"Some... stuff came up." was his lame reply. _Suuurree. _That was always the excuse.

"Douche bag." I mumbled under my breath. I wasn't about to admit I was waiting for him every night. It would just ebb away even more of my near nonexistent "manly pride" as some so called it. But what was he doing out so late every night? Even when he wasn't with his mafia buddies. Could he be... cheating? Well, fuck. We didn't exactly label our relationship as anything more than friends, and I don't think Mello has ever told me that he loved me.

_Did_ he even love me?

Now that I really thought about it, I wasn't even sure. Maybe I was just a friend who he could screw if he got bored. Shit, I really shouldn't think so much. Mello tried to wrap his arms around my neck but I brushed him off and stood up. He practically growled.

"Get your ass back down here and let me fuck you." Psh, nice way of putting it. I wasn't mad at him, I just needed some thinking time. As tempting as going back to him right then sounded....

"No way." I tried to be all smart ass about it. "Fuck yourself." I grabbed my black shirt off the wood floor along with my car keys and MP3 player. I pulled the shirt over my bare chest. Mello just lounged on the couch. Giving me that evil death- stare he was so good at.

"See 'ya." I saluted as I rushed out of the apartment door.

•••


	2. o2: Funny Farm

o2: Funny Farm

**[[Holy biscuit! Chapter two!! . I'm so happy, even though it's extremely short! I usually write at midnight to one in the morning, so some things might be messed up. My deepest apologizes for anything wrong. This is shorter than the last side note! Lately the Thesaurus and my spell check on my computer have been my best friends.... Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can get some yummy yaoi scenes into the next chapter! Please review! Domo arigato!**

**Disclaimer: Dunt-own-eet! If I did, Matty and Mells would have lived! K, thx bai!]]**

The clock in my beat up, red Mustang read two thirty pm. I'd only been gone for thirty minutes. I was asleep for twelve hours plus and was still sleepy when Mello got back? Man, I really was lazier than I thought I was. Over sleeping must be bad for your health, but I was still tired. My Mustang was already parked in a McDonald's parking lot. (Didn't know they still had those, did you? Everyone takes drive through now.) Why not sleep? I adjusted my seat so it was leaning back as far as it could go, like a mini, very uncomfortable chair- bed. I attempted to get more cozy and fell asleep again; knowing how extremely lazy I was.

I reawakened to the setting sun invading my eyelids. Sleeping for hours upon hours. I think this was a new personal record. One thirty am to two pm, then two thirty pm to seven forty- five pm? Yup, new record. I stretched my arms behind my back and my legs in front of me. I could hear the joints popping as I did so. Cars didn't work very well as sleeping places. Revving the engine of my crappy car, I took a thirty minute drive back to the area our apartment was. I decided to go to the neighborhood convenient store for some smokes and maybe some "I'm-sorry-for-waking-out-on-you" chocolate as my peace offering to Mello. I walked out of the store twelve minutes later. A bag of chocolate and cigarettes in hand. I got into my rust bucket and turned the key.

_Chk, chk, chk._

Stupid piece of shit! Better not do this to me now! I tried again, resulting in the same "I'm- not- gonna -start, asshole" noise. My booted foot flew and hit the dashboard.

"Hot damn!" I yelped. I had already realized it had gotten dark, I didn't have my cell on me, and I didn't exactly live in a "friendly neighborhood". I yanked the keys out of the ignition and went over to payphone in the front of the store. It was a warm and musty night, the dim and flickering lights above me were getting on my nerves. I just wanted to get back home and fix my car. Clumsily reaching into my pocket, I grabbed a quarter and stuffed it into the machine, dialing Mello's number. Ugh, I absolutely hated having to sink to this level. I walked out and was now asking a favor? The phone kept ringing until;

"Who the hell is this?" Mello spat at the end of the line. Normally I would reply with, "What's with the attitude? Run out of vodka again?" or "I am God, calling you about your recent sins" or something stupid like that. But I just wasn't in the mood tonight. So I responded with,

"Mello?"

"No, Burt's Pizza Palace."

So it was _him_ going to be all smart aleck on _me_ tonight, hmm?

"What do you want Matt?" he continued after a few seconds of silence.

"Can you come pick me up at the convenient store? My shit- bucket won't start again." I admitted sheepishly. Mello chuckled. The receiver made it crackly and even more maniacal than it probably was.

"You're asking me for a favor?" he asked, coyly.

"Yup."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't no sex for a week." Meh, okay. Maybe I had a little teasing left in my pissed off body.

I continued when Mello didn't respond, "Plus I bought you chocolate."

I could almost feel his eyes roll . "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Start walking."

Fifteen minutes of walking? I could get sexually harassed in that time around here. He doesn't like to drive all the way, so he makes me walk? Or maybe this was his sick way of punishing me. I mean... fifteen minutes? It was a five minute drive. Did he really have to get dressed up in his bad ass leather just to come pick me up?

"Fine." I said as the line went dead. I turned around to face a scary looking hobo, possibly murderer.

"What the fu--!?" I jumped back. The (clearly) homeless guy looked at me like I held all the money in the world.

"The fuck do you want?" I spat at him. Maybe I shouldn't be so rude to people I don't know.... but, hell, the guy nearly scared the shit out of me.

"Lemme have a pack.." the guy croaked and jabbed a dirty finger at my bag. His voice made me cringe. I shook my head politely as I could and started to walk in the general direction of mine and Mello's apartment. About a minute later I heard footsteps pounding behind me.

"Look hobo," I started, thinking that's who it was, "I already told you, you're not getting any cigs." A hand reached out and grabbed one of my own.

"Fuck hobo! I'm not in the mood for this..." I trailed off as I spun around and faced a defiantly not the hobo guy. Geez, it'd dark for ten seconds and the funny farm sends a team after me? This guy has dark brown hair that's about to his shoulders, pitch black eyes that give me the chills while looking into them, and he's probably twenty-one? Twenty-two? He's pretty hot.... even though I don't _think_ guys are hot. Especially _stranger_ guys who grab onto me at night. I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp, but he held firm. As tough as he looked, huh? I continued yanking and pulling my hand pointlessly as he looked me up and down, repeated times. Was this guy drunk or something?

"Look man..." I started just as the "mysterious stranger" pulled me close to his chest. I started to squirm as his hot breath invaded my ear. He whispered in a husky voice, "Don't worry. I don't want any of your cigarettes. Plus, I wasn't exactly planning on having a smoke with you." Dark chuckle. Amused. A chill traveled down my spine as he spoke those words. Okay, at the same time, a million thoughts of defense methods rolled through my genius mind like a film at the theaters. This _guy _was approximately six or seven inches taller than my five foot five self, he was also clearly more buff than my lazy, video game butt... my chances of getting away were about fifty- three percent._ If_ I could run fast enough. Those chances dropped to seventeen percent as I felt the "mysterious stranger" slyly pull a pocketknife from his torn jeans, slipped the metal up the back of my shirt, and pressed it there against my back. Cold sweat broke out over my entire body. This could _not _be happening. I knew better than to think of it as a dream. That excuse was old and I knew I was awake.

_Come on genius, _I thought to myself, _Think of an escape plan quick! _Mello still had ten minutes or less until he was supposed to get to this area. Chances of me getting away, by myself, were seven percent. Chances of me getting away, by myself, _unharmed _were, like, three percent. On the other hand, if Mello got here with his Harley, and most likely a loaded gun, raised my chances to ninety- three percent.

_Please Mells_, I almost prayed to him, _Come and get me out of this!_


	3. o3: Regret

o3: Regret

**[[Man, do I have lots to say in this side note thing! Bear with me... Many apologizes that this chapter was out way later than the others. I had to go to Utah and such. Lol. I'm such a nerd that I brought the notebook I write this story in with me camping. xD I already finished chapter three, obviously, and am, like, half way through chapter four. Meh, this chapter was a bit hard because I didn't want it to sound overdramatic with the whole Mello rescuing scene. So I tried to make it a little laugh-able. Hope it doesn't sound to... err... Edward rescuing Bella type-thing. xD And oh mee gawsh. I want to thank every single person who reviews because every time I see I have new reviews Im so happy.**

**And also mega-thanks to IHeartEru for actually dedicating a totally awesome chapter in her fanfic "Just The Beginning" to moi! It made my whole week an awesome one. Lol. I had to print out that chapter because I had to leave for camp. I read it multiple times over my trip. Thanks for keeping me entertained in a car for six hours! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Dunt-own-eet! If I did it may not have been suitable for children under the age of eighteen. K, thx bai!]]**

I was attempting to feel confident that I was going to survive this, so I wouldn't have to go through that whole "flashbacks of life" thing. But having a knife pressed coldly to my back did kind of make me reflect on my one-shot at life. And out of all the things that stood out in my mind as regrets, having never heard the beloved words of "I love you" spoken to me from Mello, stood out the most. I just couldn't brush it off. I kept imagining him-- those lips that always had the sweet suggestion of chocolate, I imagined those precious words flowing from his mouth to me. Was it even possible?

_I love you, I love you._

Play, rewind, play again. Repeating. Again and again. It was like beautiful torture. The mere want was too much. I stood like a doll as foreign lips pecked wet kisses on my neck. Seven minutes, that's when Mello should be here... seven minutes. Unless Mello couldn't even see me in these shadows. A few cars had zoomed by already without a passing glance. I gulped, my mind still calculating possibilities and trying to raise my percents to higher numbers. In between each shining light of the streetlamps was about three feet of space. And me, being the unluckiest bastard on the planet, I stood right in the three feet of darkness. I had to get into that light.

I really didn't plan my next move as well as I should have.

Mysterious stranger didn't have the best of grips on my waist or back. And as my eyes were trailing up his arm, it didn't seem as though the muscles in his arms were tense enough to be ready for my escape. As soon as I knew he wasn't prepared for me to make a move, I swiveled out of his grasp and made a break for it.

"Mother fucking shit!" the guy cursed as he chased after me. I knew I wasn't going to run away completely . I just needed to get into the light. After actually stepping into some of the dull, yellow glow, stranger's hand shot out and grabbed me by the hair. The cry I made sounded like an animal getting beaten. So pathetic...

But, hey, I had done it! Light shone down on me, and even as mysterious stranger turned me around and socked me square in the mouth like I was a ho and he was my pimp or something, I couldn't help but to think that I had won this round. Haha, stranger. Didn't realize this was _my _victory did yo-- ?

The cold metal was back. And now it was against my throat. I gulped and as I did, the Adam's apple in my throat rode uncomfortably down the metal.

"Can't get away now, can you?" the stranger was growling, and I whimpered. My cockiness of "winning" and getting into the light had made me forget that I was facing a psycho with a highly dangerous object. He slowly dragged the metal across my throat and to the back of my neck without leaving a scratch. He started to saw pieces of the ends of my hair off when I heard the very familiar sound of an engine.

_Please, please, please. _I begged with my thoughts again, as if it were doing me any good. _I'm out of options. Let it be you, Mells! _The sound of screeching tires near me made me jump, and I felt the knife gash into my neck as I did so. The motorcycle had stopped. Yes, yes! Victory number two for Matt! Two points for me, and one for mysterious stranger, since I was getting woozy from the cut on the back of my neck. I slumped onto the guys shoulder in a weak attempt to stay standing. I was almost completely hidden from Mello's view.

I heard boots clomp onto the ground and the engine cutting. Hope that thing was parked in some white lines or it would get hit by a car for sure.

"Well, well, well." it was defiantly my Mello. "What do we have here?" I almost laughed. Mello was such a drama queen. But, hey, he was saving my ass so I'd deal with it. Stranger growled again. "Mind your own damn business."

Mello chuckled and said, " I really should. I _was _on my way to pick someone up, but he can wait. I wouldn't mind being some chicks knight in shining armor."

Chick? What the hell? Was he talking about _me? _Mello steeped over to us, I was still face down in stranger's shoulder, Mello cocked a gun and put it to the guy's head.

"Fucker!" the stranger spat as the knife clattered to the sidewalk and his hands went up in the air, making me stagger and tumble to the floor. Mello glanced down at me and his eyes grew wide.

"Matt!? The fuck!?"

I couldn't stay conscious much longer. Shit, I was going to miss the good part when Mello blew this guy's brains out! I felt the side of my head hit concrete and I blacked out. Typical luck for me...


	4. o4: Scarred

_o4: Scarred_

_**[[Finally chapter four. -sigh- Well, on Sunday I promised myself that I'd have this chapter up by Wednesday, because I want to post new chapters at least twice a week! That is my goal. Anyway, it's up by one thirty in the morning. Its technically Thursday, but good enough. I also realized that I'm a lot more nervous when people I know read my fanfics than people I don't know... it's scary. Lol! But I like reviews from strangers and friends alike! So... -points to the review button- Please? It is inspiring to see what everyone thinks!**_

_**I really love to write, but typing it is a pain.**_

_**Typed while listening to: When You're Around by Frankmusik; On Top Of The World by Jem. Oh, isn't music a wonderful thing? It keeps me sane... ^^"**_

_**Disclaimer: Dunt-own-eet! If I did, it would be all about the Wammy's kids. K thx, bai!]]**_

_The first thing that I heard when I bore into half-consciousness was Mello screaming bloody hell at what I guessed was my potential rapist. Between cussing and threatening, I really couldn't remember much after that until that until Mello was helping me off of the ground and over to the motorcycle. I also faintly remembered gurgling incoherent thank yous and such, and he just whispered to me, comforting me. I think he even apologized._

_But it wasn't his fault... I hope he knew that..._

_It was struggling to keep a hold on Mello's waist on the ride back to our apartment. It was a challenge to not just pass out and fall off of the motorcycle all together, but we managed to park in front of our complex. Mello quickly helped me up to our apartment, locking the multiple locks behind him as we entered.. I was practically a zombie. I was still grumbling nonsense until Mello led me to the bathroom and started carefully pulling my shirt off. _

"_W-wha?" I started, eyelids half-closed._

"_You're really hurt Matty." he told me slowly. He reached into the bathroom cabinets and yanked out the old First Aid kit that was under the sink. "I'm gonna fix you up, so don't move much, 'kay?" After a lazy nod from me he told me, "This might sting a bit..." and without warning, he pushed a cloth that he had wet with alcohol on my neck. With a yelp, the pain grew worse, and I started to completely lose it. Maybe it was the effects of trauma or something, but tears rolled down my pale cheeks and could hardly breathe. Lowering my head from embarrassment, Mello continued to clean and wrap up my cut with gauze. By the time he had finished, I was hiccupping, trying to get any spare air into my lungs. He reopened the cabinet that was underneath me, (since I was now sitting on top of the counter, next to the bathroom sink) stood in front of me, and wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_It's all right, Matt. You're okay." his hot breath was on my neck due to the fact that his head was laying on my shoulder._

"_I got you." he continued to try and calm me. "You're okay."_

_Even if he was_ repeating the same things over and over, it still made me feel a little bit better. At least he wasn't scolding me for getting myself into a position like that. He must be saving the anger for later. Minutes passed by with one of Mello's arms around my waist and his other hand up stroking my auburn hair. I was now resting on one of his shoulder and was leaning over a lot to do so, since I was still sitting on the counter near the sink, making Mello about a head shorter than my sitting form.

Eventually he helped me off the counter (I was again an inch shorter than him) and he led me to his bedroom, which was next to the bathroom we were using. Mells' bedroom was a lot neater than mine, and had books instead of video games. His bed was made in all of it's black and red silk glory. A dark maple desk and matching bookshelf stood on opposite sides of the room, making the whole place seem smaller than it actually was.

Mello helped me into his very comfortable bed and pulled the black, silk sheets over me, like I was a little kid. Strangely, I didn't mind one bit. I was actually pretty happy about being treated so well. He sat down next to me, making the mattress sink down a few inches. I felt one of my hands lift up in his grip and Mello kissed the palm of my hand. I couldn't believe how tired I had gotten from just getting in a bed. I could feel myself dozing, so as soon as Mello released my hand, I patted the open space on his Queen-sized bed, not wanting him to leave me. I mean, he would protect me if that stranger tried to get me again. Plus, just being near him made me feel better. I heard him chuckle, but he did lay down above the sheets. But as much as I knew he was supposed to be the one to protect me, I scooted as far away from him as I could. I was imagining that I would have been in another bed right now, getting _raped _if Mello would have never came and gotten me. Everything was just too _close. _I shouldn't have let any of that happen to me.

•••

I slept horribly. I kept waking up from nightmares. Nightmares with cold metal, and black eyes, and lust. I'm sure I got the worst night of sleep that I had ever gotten. Luckily I had slept so much that day, or I would be really woozy. I woke up from nightmares twelve times and fell back asleep, just to have another nightmare. Finally, at about six in the morning, I was sick of it, so I got my butt out of bed. Mello was still sleeping soundly, so I let him be. Making my way to the bathroom to check my bandage, I saw my poor "Gamer" Pac-man shirt abandoned on the bathroom floor. It was crusted with blood that you could hardly see in the black fabric. I pushed a sigh from my mouth and picked it up. One of my favorite shirts too. It was trash. I stared at it for a few seconds before throwing it away with a silent salute. That shirt had endured many hot and steamy nights with Mello and I.

I glanced around the bathroom. Dry blood was dripped everywhere. Making the bathroom a wreck. Defiantly not Mello's style. Might as well clean it up. It was _my_ blood after all. I yanked a washcloth that was resting on the bathtubs edge, wet it, and started rubbing the floor maniacally, more thoughts running through my head. I stopped what I was doing, depression sweeping me off my feet. I sat back, banging my head on a cabinet while doing so. I repeated the movement over and over. What was I trying to do? Give myself a concussion? I just kept on doing it-- banging my head, until I saw Mello leaning on the doorframe, glancing at me coolly.


End file.
